


Fanfic Dates (Ships-R-Us employee x fanfic cafe Barista)

by Imbored233



Category: Coleyverse
Genre: ColeyDoesThings - Freeform, Coleyverse - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lesbian Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored233/pseuds/Imbored233
Summary: Ship-r-us employee and fanfic cafe barista meet.
Relationships: Ships-r-us employee x fanfic cafe barista
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I did originally post this story on WattPad under the username Imbored233. I just wanted to clear that up so people wouldn't accuse me of stealing my own story.

The bell that the door jingled as Barista (let's call her....Cady???) Walked into Ships-R-Us.

"Hello!" Cady said cheerfully.

The Ships-R-Us employee (let's call her Cassandra) chewed her gum.

"What would you like?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I would like -insert ship here-, please." Cady said.

"Wow, how mainstream." Cassandra said as she went to grab the ship.

She rang Cady up and handed her the green slip. Cady happily took her ship.

"Before you go," Cassandra started, "Do you have my oneshots?" She asked.

"Oh!" Cady exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a black bottle.

"Here you go!" She said.

"Thanks." Cassandra said as she grabbed the bottle.

Cady left and Cassandra went on a break to drink her drink. She opened it up and halfway in she realized that there was something taped to the bottom of the bottle. It was Cady's phone number. Cassandra scoffed and she was about to throw it away before she stopped. She decided to keep it for a little while.

Just for a little while? Sure...


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra gives Cady a call.

Cassandra flopped onto her bed. She finished working her shift at Ships-R-Us, so now she was at home. She had nothing to do. She called the fanart parlor employee back and finished drinking her oneshots. She then remembered Cady's note.

"Would I really stoop as low as calling her?" Cassandra thought.

The answer was yes.

She picked up her phone and grabbed the note with Cady's number on it. She dialed the number and waited for her to pickup.

"Hello?" Cady said over the phone.

"It's me, Cassandra."

"Oh! Hi, Cass!" Cady said, happily. "I see you saw my note."

"Yeah, why'd you give it to me?" Cassandra asked.

"Because...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday?"

"...what." Cassandra said.

"I could bring all sorts of drinks and we could have them together?" Cady suggested.

Cassandra contemplated it for a few seconds before sighing.

"Sure, we'll meet at the fanfic cafe at around 3:00."

"Yay! I'll see you there!"

"Bye." Cassandra hung up before Cady could respond.

She lied back down on her bed.

"I guess I'm hanging out with the peppy barista now." She thought.


	3. Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Cady hang out.

Cassandra sighed as she walked into the fanfic cafe. It's aesthetic was a bit to bright and pink for her. She walked and sat down at a nearby table. Cady wasn't there yet so she had to wait.

"Hi!" Cady appeared in front of her.

"Oh, hi." Cassandra said.

Cady sat down next to her.

"I got a ton of fanfic for us!" She exclaimed. "And of course, more oneshots for you." She handed her another bottle.

"Thanks." Cassandra said. "So, what other fanfiction did you get?"

"Oh, I got enemies to lovers, coffeshop AU's, kidnapped, and whatever I don't have we can always order it."

"Alright, I guess I'll check out...enemies to lovers." Cassandra said, gesturing to a clear bottle.

"Hah, ya'know I just remembered a really weird enemies to lovers fic someone ordered." Cady laughed as she handed Cassandra the bottle.

Cady waited for Cassandra to ask what it was, but she didn't so she had to take matters into her own hands.

"It was a enemies to lovers fic of us!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that funny?"

Cassandra stopped sipping her drink.

"That's dumb." She said.

Cady looked a tad bit hurt by this.

"Well, I get weird fanfiction suggestions all the time!" She brushed it off. "That one just stuck out to me."

The two girls spent the rest of their time talking and reading fanfiction. Cassandra didn't want to admit it, but she was having a lot of fun hanging out with Cady. She actually ended up feeling a bit sad when Cady had to leave. Fortunately, Cady asked if they could hangout next Saturday. Cassandra said yes and they parted ways.


	4. Crap, I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra realizes something

Cassandra walked into her house and shut the door. She locked the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She made some ramen and grabbed her phone. She didn't expect to see a text from Cady, but low and behold there it was.

Peppy barista: Hey, Cass! I really enjoyed hanging out with you today! I can't wait for next Saturday! <3

Cassandra smiled and blushed. She noticed she was blushing and was confused at first.

"Why would I be blushing for her?" She thought.

Suddenly, it hit her. She enjoyed hanging out with her, she gets sad when they depart, and now she's blushing at her silly text messages! She LIKED Cady!

"Oh.....oh no." She said. "What do I do now?"

She held up her phone; she decided the best thing to do would be to respond to Cady's message.

Cassandra: Yeah, hanging out with you was cool. See you Saturday.  
  
She hit send and the interaction was over with. Now she just has to wait until Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter. I didn't wanna drag it out.


	5. I Do Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Cady hangout once again!

Hey, Cass!" Cady waved to Cassandra.

"Oh, I see you're here early." Cassandra said trying to act normal.

She had been acting weird ever since she found out she had feelings for Cady.

"I see you're early too! I guess that means you care!" Cady teased.

Cassandra face immediately heated up.

"Pft! No, of course not!" She tried to play it off (she wasn't doing well).

"Are you okay, Cass? Your face is kinda red." Cady asked, worried.

"No! I mean...yes." 

"Hm...well if you're sure you're okay I have a cool place for us to check out!"

"Oh, really? I thought we were gonna hang out here." Cassandra gestured to the fanfic cafe.

"Did I say that? If I did I don't remember." Cady put her finger up to her chin. "Anyways, we should get going now!" She grabbed Cassandra's hand.

They sped off away from the fanfic cafe and towards a waterfront (have y'all ever been to a waterfront? Those places are nice). But this waterfront wasn't like any other waterfront. It was known to be where people fall in love. They explored the waterfront for a couple hours looking at the views, eating from the food carts, and just talking. Soon it was time for them to part ways.

"It was great hanging out with you today!" Cady exclaimed.

"I wish it didn't have to end." Cassandra blurted out by accident. "Uh, I mean-"

"It's okay." Cady interrupted. "I wish it didn't have to end either."

Both the girls blushed. They looked over at the water. They could see the waves flowing.

"Um, Cass?" Cady spoke up. "I didn't just ask you here so we could hang out."

"Hmm?" Cassandra looked Cady in the eyes.

"So..I'm guessing you know the legend of this place and how people tend to get together here." Cady's face flushed.

Cassandra heart was pounding in her chest.

"Is she about to...?"

"And so I brought you here because...I wanted to tell you that....I really like you!" Cady said louder then she had wanted.

Cassandra stood in shock. Cady noticed her shock and began to panic.

"Uhm, it's okay if you don't like me back. I-"

"I do." Cassandra interrupted her.

They both looked each other in the eyes.

"You do?" Cady smiled.

"I really do." Cassandra let out a smile as well.

Cady giggled.

"I knew you cared!" She said, proudly.

"And you ruined the moment." Cassandra joked.

"Well..." Cady inched her face closer to Cassadra's. "I think I know how to fix it." She pressed her lips against Cassandra's.

The girls shared a passionate kiss. They both soon let go and Cassandra laughed.

"You were right." She said. "I do care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I made a bonus chapter


	6. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Cady get married.

A slight tear leaves Cassandra's eye as she watches Cady walk down the isle. 

It was their wedding day.

Cassandra took the big step and asked Cady to marry her. Thankfully, she said yes. They had been planning for their wedding for quite a while and it finally here. Cady walked all the way up the isle and stood in front of Cassandra. They admired each other.

The priest asked them to say their vows (Sadly, I am not good with coming up with vows). Cassandra said her's first, followed by Cady.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest annouced.

Both the girls shared a kiss that was just as good as their first. The crowd around then celebrated. They let go from the kiss and smiled. They were married.


End file.
